


Unexpected turn

by xMrsFalaheex



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrsFalaheex/pseuds/xMrsFalaheex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh and Michaela Pratt. Michaela has this thing on her. Every guy she falls in love with, happens to be gay. Michaela herself denies it, but everyone of her friends knows it's true. Connor Walsh made a bet with Asher if he could seduce Michaela, but what happens if he really starts to get feeling for her? Read it here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected turn

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first oneshot here. I normally write on Wattpad. You can find me there under the name: xMrsFalaheex

Connor was currently walking around the living room in Annalise Keating's house with his hands in his hair. 

"Connor, could you please sit down for a minute? I'm trying to focus on this case and I can't do that if you keep running around like an idiot" Laurel told Connor annoyed.

"I agree with Laurel on this one" Wes said.

"I can't help it okay" Connor said nervously. He walked over to the hallway and sat down on the stairs. He and Oliver broke up a few weeks ago and Connor felt completely broken. Normally he would fix it with sex, but he promised himself to try his absolute best to not fix his feeling like that. He couldn't take it any longer and some tears excaped his eyes. 

In the other room Michaela and Laurel were having an argument, like always, but this time it was about Laurel and Wes being mean to Connor and not about work.

"I'm so done with this. I'm going to check on Connor" Michaela said giving Laurel a glare. 

She sat down on the stairs next to Connor and placed her hand around his back "Are you okay Con? Why were you walking around so nervously?" Michaela asked Connor.

"Im just feeling horrible" Connor started. He really didn't like to admit how he felt about Oliver. Since Aiden, who also happened to be Michaela's ex-fiancé, Connor never really loved someone. Until he met Oliver. And then Connor screwed up.

"You can tell me why Con, I won't tell anyone" she slowly said "Maybe I'm not nice to you all the time, but I care about you and we're friends" she added and gave him a kiss on his cheek which sent shivers down her own spine and she didn't expect that.

"It's Oliver, he meant a lot to me. I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up" 

Who would have thought... Connor Walsh is capable of loving someone... Michaela thought herself.

"I'm here for you Connor, if you need me you can count on me" she said with a kind smile.

"Thank you" Connor said smiling and he rested his head on her shoulder.

And that is when Connor and Michaela became really good friends.

____

A couple of weeks later the Keating 5 were sitting in a club taking some shots. Michaela was flirting with a boy at the bar while Connor sat next to Asher "He obviously is gay... it's not going to work" Connor said laughing.

"But it's Michaela, she's not ugly" Asher spoke up.

"Hmmm, if she comes back without the guy I get 10 dollars, deal?" Connor asked as he gave Asher a giant smirk.

"Deal" Asher awnsered with a laugh.

A few minutes after Michaela came walking back "I guess Joseph likes Connor more than he likes me... He's gay" she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"You happen to like all the gay guys in town" Connor said laughing.

"I'm not into gay guys" Michaela told him

"Aiden is gay, Joseph is gay and that 3 other boys you flirted with happened to be gay too. You just have a thing for gay guys" 

"No I don't. It's not like I'm into you or anything" Michaela replied sternly. Actually, she lied a bit there, Connor did give her some goosebumps sometimes.

"Hmm, are you challenging me Michaela?" 

"I'm not into gay guys Connor" 

"Okay, you're challenging me. I bet with in a few months you're drooling all over me" 

"Okay if you fix that you'll get $100 from me!" Asher said laughing.

Michaela rolled her eyes and drank another shot.

____

2 weeks later Connor and the others were working on a new case in Annalise's living room. The past few days Connor was constantly 'fake' flirting with Michaela and he got some progress. It started off as fake flirting, but Connor had to admit that he kinda was into flirting with Michaela, eventhough he's gay. 

Connor smirked and sat down next to Michaela, awfully close. Perfect time for some flirting or touching... Connor thought himself. He saw Michaela's hand laying on her thigh and Connor slowly moved his hand over to hers and started to slowly rub circles on her hand with his thumb. Michaela's eyebrows raised a little bit and turned her head to Connor "What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"You know that really well. And don't deny it, I know you like it" Connor whispered in her ear, smirking. Connor's hot breath tickled on her neck and made her cheeks flush. Yes, she did like it, but she wasn'y going to give in. 

Michaela abrubtly got up from her seat "Who wants coffee?" she said changing the subject immediately.

"Thanks for asking, one last cup and then it's time to go home for me!" Laurel said smiling.

"I... euhh.. have to go, I have a date, with someone" Asher stammered, not wanting to slip the informatiom that he has been sleeping with Bonnie for the last couple of days.

"I could use a cup of coffee" Wes smiled. 

"I'll help you" Connor said smirking. He definitely was on the good way. It even got that far that Connor himself started to like it. Little experimenting with girls isn't that bad for him either. 

"Fine" she spoke up, obviously lying.

-  
Arrived in the kitchen Michaela started to switch the coffee pads and Connor walked over to her and stood behind her really, like almost touching, close. Michaela jumped a little and Connor just smirked at her actions. 

"You really are into me, aren't you?" Connor seductively whispered into her ear. 

"I'm not into you or any other gay guys" she replied sternly.

"So... this doesn't do anything to you?" Connor smirked giving her a few little kisses on her neck while he moved her hair out of the way with his hand. With his other hand he got hold of her hip. Michaela tried to hold back a moan by biting on her lip, but after a few seconds she couldn't hold it any longer and moaned. Connor turned Michaela around and leaned in abit, even Connor got a bit hot of this moment shared between the two law students. 

"Admit you're into me" Connor seductively spoke with his lips not even an inch from Michaela's with his breath tingling on her lips. At this moment, he really wanted to kiss her. 

"Okay, I'm into you. Just stop using me okay. You're gay and you're just doing this to tease me, and the only thing you're causing from this thing is hurting me" Michaela told Connot sadly. She got out of his grip and tried to walk away.

Just before she walked away Connor grabbed her arm and spun her around so they were only an inch apart. Michaela looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and couldn't help it and started blushing. Connor leaned in and pressed his lips against her. 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Laurel said as she walked into the kitchen. Just in time they pulled apart. 

"She burned herself on the water" the brown haired boy lied to his friend. 

"Okay, I'll just take my coffee" Laurel said. She walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a cup of coffee and then walked out of the kitchen. 

"Connor, I'm done with you playing me. Cut the crap, I know you're not into girls" Michaela said. 

"Who said I was playing you?" Connor whispered in her ear as he walked back to the living room and sat down next to Wes. 

Michaela walked back to the living room a few minutes. She leaned against the door frame and looked at Connor and then to the ground. Connor was right, she was into him. The last couple of days Michaela's feelings for Connor started to get more and more and after he kissed her a few minutes ago her feelings only grew bigger and bigger.

Laurel saw Michaela and walked over to her without her noticing "Why are you staring at Connor? And why is he winking back at you?" Laurel whispered in Michaela's ear getting her out of her daydream.

"It's nothing" the dark-skinned girl said "I'm going to the toilet, I need to wash my face, I look horrible" and with that she walked over to the bathroom.

_______

"Connor, I have no idea what you did, but go after Michaela please. She is acting so weird" Laurel said annoyed. 

"Okay okay" he awnsered and got uot from his seat.

_____

Connor knocked on the bathroom door "Michaela, are you in there?" he asked her. 

Michaela looked in the mirror and didn't awnser. She saw her own reflection. Tear stained.

Connor knocked again, but Michaelo chose to ignore it. Connor tried to open the door and it wasn't locked so he could get in. 

"Michaela.. I'm sorry.." Connor started looking at the ground. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then looked up and saw Michaela's tear stained face "Oh god Michaela I'm sorry" he walked over to her and hugged her. 

Michaela pulled away "Don't touch me please, it's only making it worse"  She told the boy.

"Look Michaela, I'm sorry. Will you please listen to me?" Connor told Michaela, trying to tell her something.

"Don't you get it? I like you Connor. It was just a simple crush before you made that deal with Asher. If you didn't start flirting with me nothing would have happened and it would have been away already. You made me fall in love with you Connor. The worst part is that you'll never have the same feelings" the girl started rambling. 

Connor closed the toilet seat and sat down on it "Michaela, come sit please" 

"Why?" she asked.

"Just sit and let me explain" Connor told the girl.

Michaela sighed and sat down on Connor's lap. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. Connor lifted his hand up and wiped away Michaela's tears. 

"Michaela, I'm sorry that I hurt you. At first it started as a bet, because I just wanted to know I was right and saw it as a little experimenting, but after a few days of spending time with you and flirting with you I started to enjoy it, really much" Connor honestly told her.

"You're gay. You're just saying this because you don't want to hurt me" she awnsered.

Connor smiled and slowly leaned in to Michaela's neck sand gave her a little lingering kiss on her neck "Just because all my exes are boys and I normally only like boys doesn't mean that it can never happen that I like a girl. I didn't expect it either, but it happened Michaela" he told her and he gave her another kiss, but this time it was a sweet kiss on her shoulder "Michaela, I like you. Can I please kiss you now?" Connor asked her sweetly.

Michaela nodded and gave Connor a little smile. 

Connor looked at her and smiled. He slowly leaned in and their lips touched. He let is hands wander down Michaela's body and came to a stop at her hips. Connor was quite nervous about kissing Michaela because he has never kissed a girl, but it felt great. As Michaela slowly opened her mouth a bit, Connor slowly and seductively licked her bottom lip and then explored her mouth with his tongue. Michaela placed a hand on Connor's upper thigh and slowly made up and down motions with her thumb making Connor give a little groan into their kiss. Connor slowly pulled away and started giving the girl on his lap kisses on her neck. Between kisses he said "Just tell me if I do something you don't like, or if I'm taking it too far, okay?" 

She nodded and then gave a loud moan when Connor kissed her sweet spot on her neck. He moved his lips back to hers and he moved one of his hands a little lower and slowly put his hand under her shirt. Connor's cold hand made Michaela shiver a little, but it only gave her confidence to do something herself too. She slowly moved her hand that rested on Connor's thigh to his shirt and wanted to start unbotton it, but Connor used his free hand to grab her hand again and he placed her hand back on his thigh, this time just a little higher and a little closer to his crotch. He then slowly took his hand out of her tshirt and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he completely opened it he took it off and threw it on the ground. Michaela smiled at Connor and slowly kissed him on his chest and left a trail of kisses down to nust below his belly button. He moaned a little and then started to undo Michaela's tshirt and pulled it off her. Connor started to kiss her from her neck to her collarbone, to her stomache. He then put his arms around her and lifted her up with him and pushed her against the wall starting to kiss her again. Michaela wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him back with all the power she had.

Michaela pulled away for a second and smiled at Connor "For a boy that never slept with a girl you're extremely good at this" the girl told Connor as she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. He smirked at her and removed her legs from his waist and put her down on her feet. 

"For a girl that isn't into gay guys, you're kissing me back extremely hard" Connor said winking "You're a really good kisser, you know that?" he added with a smirk.

Michaela smirked back and lowered her hand to Connor's crotch and pressed her hand firlmy at it and she then pressed herself against him making Connor release a big moan. Michaela could feel something poking against her leg. Michaela wriggles herself out of her skirt and started kissing Connor's neck, touching a sweet spot which made Connor feel amazing "Oh my god, Michaela..." Connor said moaning. Michaela left a trail of kisses down his upperbody and she smirked at Connor. She opened his belt and lowered his pants. Now leaving both of them in just their underwear. 

"You're still sure you want to do this? If you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop" Connor said comfortingly. 

"I don't want you to stop, you can go all the way. I promise you I'll go all the way too" Michaela replied as she pressed herself against Connor again and slowly lowered her hand into his underwear making him shiver. Her hands were so tiny, and Connor wasn't used to that at all. It felt different, but it felt great. 

A few moments later they were both completely naked and tangled into eachother, passed out on the floor. 

_

Michaela opened her eyes and saw she was lying with her head on Connor's chest on the bathroom floor of the lawoffice they work at. Michaela slowly got out of Connor's grip and reached for her phone. Crap... already that late. We have to be in court in 15 minutes Michaela thought herself. She nudged Connor to wake him up.

"Connor, wake up" she whisper yelled at the boy who she just shared something really intimite with. 

Connor yawned and gave Michaela a kiss on her cheek "What is it? Regret you slept with me?" Connor joked. 

"Nooo it's not that. We have to be in court in 15 minutes and we both have sex hair" she said. 

"Oh fuck" Connor said confused. He got up immediately and walked over to his clothes. He dress himself and tossed Michaela her clothes who immediately pulled them on.

"Con, I want everything to be clear. I know you normally don't sleep with someone more than once, but if you ever want to do this again, or just miss me, just let me know" Michaela said smiling "And if I was bad, just tell me that too" 

Connor smiled and fixed his hair in the mirror. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled "Don't forget that I really do like you. And of course I'll let you know" he smirked at her.

Michaela couldn't fix her hair in time so she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. 

"Let's just keep this our little secret for a while" they both said at the same time.  
_______

They hurried over to court and were just one minute too late. They quickly sat doen next to the others from the Keating 5. 

"Since when are you late? And since when do you wear your hair in a ponytail" Laurel whispered in Michaela's ear. Michaela just blushed and looked at the ground.

"She was feeling terrible because of Aiden, she had break down. I just comforted her and we just talked. When she felt better we saw we were almost too late. She didn't have time to fix her hair so I suggested she could put it in a ponytail" Connor lied to Laurel. 

"Hmm.. are you okay now Michaela?" she asked her comfortingly.

"Yeah I'm great" she replied with a smile. 

Everyone started to pay attention to the trial again, except Connor. He thought it would be way more interesting to focus on Michaela. He slowly placed his hand on hers and smiled at her. Connor was still confused about his feeling for Michaela. He never had any feelings for a girl, and now he does, big time.

_______

After court Laurel took Michaela to the side and whispered in her ear "I thought Connor was gay?" 

"He is? Why do you question it?" Michaela replied. Well, Connor indeed was gay, but told Michaela he had feelings for her, so he may be a little bi-sexual. 

"You're wearing your skirt inside out and you have a hicky, over there" Laurel said pointing to the side of her neck. 

Michaela's cheeks turned crimson "Okay, I had sex with him, but please don't tell anyone. Not even Connor, because I kind of agreed with him to keep this a secret" she awnsered to Laurel's statement.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But I'm still clueless of how all this happened" Laurel said. 

Michaela explained the whole story and they then got interrupted by none other than Connor Walsh. 

"Hello ladies" Connor said as he draped his arma around the girls. 

"Hello Connor, why are you in such a good mood? Met a new pretty boy?" Laurel asked, obviously lying at the last part.

"Yeah, sort of met a different side of someone" Connor said smirking and he winked at Michaela.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! If you liked it and want me to write another one about this ship, just let me know! If you liked it so much that you want a complete story of it, let me know that too & I'll probably do that. 
> 
> Also, if you have other requests for oneshot from 'How To Get Away With Murder' let me know & maybe I'll write them! :) 
> 
> Love you! xoxo


End file.
